Camp Toccoa
*Read each sign. *Approach the sign indicated by compass star. *Open the gate to the obstacle course. *Complete the obstacle course. *Pick up both Carbines, hit the target a total of 12 times. *Pick up a Springfield, hit the target a total of 4 times. *Pick up a Thompson, hit the target 10 times. *Switch weapons, hit the target 3 more times. *Pick up some Grenades, throw a Grenade into each window and door. *Plant the explosives. *Go through the last gate to exit training. }} "Camp Toccoa" is the first level in Call of Duty and Call of Duty Classic. It is also the first level of the Call of Duty Series. It serves as a friendly tutorial map that teaches the player how to maneuver and fire. Characters * Martin (playable) * Foley * Moody * Elder Plot Getting Started The player will start in a field where Pvt. Martin must look at signs that contain gameplay tips. They are modeled after WWII era posters. Once these are looked at, Cpt. Foley gives Martin a breakdown of the compass, explaining that objectives are marked with a star. Once that is complete, the player must run through an obstacle course to learn how to duck, go prone, and climb ladders. After completing the course, Foley instructs the player to go to weapons training which is taught by Sgt. Moody. File:trainsigns.png|The signs. All of them are based on real WWII propaganda. File:traincourse.png|Start of the obstacle course. File:Trainmg42.png|The mysterious MG42. File:Trainweaponoverview.png|Overview of the Weapon Training Facility. File:Private Bell.png|A quick reminder. Weapons Training At weapons training, Moody will teach Martin about firing and the advantage of aiming down the sights with an M1 Carbine, Springfield, and Thompson. He'll then learn how to effectively use grenades by throwing them through certain holes in a damaged house. After that, Martin learns about the various medkits and learns how to use an explosive by placing it on a ruined wall. After finishing the explosive part, the player can either go back and improve on his or her marksmanship or exit the level. File:traintarget1.png|Target for M1 Carbine File:traintarget2.png|Target for Springfield. File:Traintarget3.png|Target for Thompson. File:Traingren.png|Training with grenades. Weapon Loadout Achievement/Trophy First Termer (20 ) - On Call of Duty Classic complete this level. Cherry (Bronze Trophy ) - On Call of Duty Classic complete this level. Transcript Trivia *The M1A1 Carbine the player picks up from the table during the weapons training is the first weapon ever fired in the Call of Duty series by the player. *The MG42 is the first gun ever fired in the Call of Duty series. However it fired by an AI during the obstacle course. *Firing any weapon near Sgt. Moody when he is in the observation tower, regardless if the player hits him or not, will cause the player to fail the mission. *When Captain Foley orders only the Privates to run the obstacle course, it is possible to find a Corporal, a Sergeant, or even a Lieutenant in the group due to the method by which soldiers are randomly generated. *During the obstacle course, the sergeant fires an MG42 over the player's head, when the appropriate weapon would actually be the M1919 Browning or the M2 Browning Machine Gun. Infinity Ward did not create weapon files for these weapons, which were later added by Gray Matter Interactive in the expansion pack, Call of Duty: United Offensive. **The reason for this could be that they wanted to give a more authentic training experience. *This is one of three levels in which the player does not have a pistol. The other levels are Battleship Tirpitz and Stalingrad. *The player cannot climb the ladder to the tower that Sgt. Moody is in. In addition, if the player looks up the ladder on the tower with Sgt. Moody in it, there is no opening or trapdoor. *Elder is erroneously wearing an 82nd Airborne patch instead of a 101st Airborne Division patch. The 82nd never trained at Toccoa. *In the crawling zone there is a sign that reads: "Here lies Pvt. Bell he didn't keep his head down!". *Within the World War 2-based games, this is the first, and only, mission in the series which takes place in the United States. Video thumb|290px|left|Intro to Camp Toccoa and the game itself thumb|290px|right Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer